Stay With Me
by She.Drowned.In.Venom
Summary: "Please, Naruto," Sasuke whispered softly, leaning close, stroking the scarred cheeks. "Stay with me. I'm begging you, Naruto! Don't leave me now that I've finally come back to you!" - - Lemon SasuNaru One-Shot - -


[Disclaimer: I own only my stories.]

Stay With Me

Inspired by Naruto, Stay With Me by orin (DeviantART)

Several miles from the gates of Konohagakure, Naruto collapsed onto the ground. His body twisted as the blond fought for the little control over Kyuubi he had left. His thin frame shook and took on a bright red glow. To the ANBU who had followed him to this place, it almost seemed like their friend was on fire. With a great amount of sadness, they moved to end Naruto's suffering and stop the nine-tail fox from escaping and destroying their home. As the 12 deadly assassins closed in, a blur of white and black dropped between them and the thrashing creature on the ground.

"Back off!" Sasuke bellowed, his eyes spinning and red.

An ANBU with pink hair stepped forward. "Sasuke! Please, get out of the way! We don't have a lot of time."

He simply growled back at the woman he knew easily. "Any one of you tries to touch him and I'll kill you on the spot." He sneered.

"We can't let him lose control and have the village destroyed." One deep voice called, speaking calmly.

"Then why are you wasting time arguing with me? Get the villagers the fuck out and do something useful!"

A vicious, high-pitched snarl suddenly rang through the air, pulling all attention back to the shattering vessel.

Sasuke immediately forgot about the people around him and ran to Naruto's side.

"Naruto, can you hear me?" He called, placing a hand on the blond's shoulder, only to wrench it back from the unnatural temperature of the tan skin. Naruto, seeming not to have noticed Sasuke's presence, let out an animalistic shriek of pain. Completely ignoring the burn, the pale man threw his body over his love's, pressing his hands to Naruto's scarred cheeks. "Naruto, listen to me!" He shouted, his face mere inches from the other's. "You are stronger than this! I know you are! Open your eyes and look at me! Please, Naruto!" Sun-kissed arms stretched up, angry crimson flames licking off the unmarred flesh, as eye-lids pulled back to reveal glowing red eyes.

A feeling of pure dread washed over Sasuke. Not dread for his life or the lives of the onlooking ANBU or even the village. He didn't care about any of that. The dread he felt was for the man he held in his arms. This man who had given everything he had to the village he loved, to his friends, even to the villagers who hated him. That same loving, kind, innocent man lay wailing and writhing in agony and the only compassion he receives is the promise of death at the hands of his 'friends.'

"Please, Naruto," Sasuke whispered softly, leaning close, stroking the scarred cheeks. "Stay with me. I'm begging you, Naruto! Don't leave me now that I've finally come back to you!"

Slowly, the raging flames, which emanated from the self-professed future Hokage's body, began raking across Sasuke's porcelain skin. Gritting his teeth, Sasuke refused to move. "Naruto, Stay with me! I love you!"

A snarl of a gasp passed through Naruto's sharpened teeth. Slightly encouraged, the last Uchiha ignored the pain and pressed firmly to Naruto's scorching lips with his own. The pain he was feeling didn't matter. He had to save the man he loved. Let the ANBU kill him after that, but he had to protect his Dobe, first and foremost. He kept his gaze trained onto those angry red eyes, pleading for them to return to the shimmering sapphire color they were meant to be.

'_Please, Naru. Come back to me..._'

Slowly, the sizzling feeling against his lips began to ebb, and the cruel flames gradually receded. The greatest comfort of all was watching the deep pools of scarlet bleed out, revealing the azure they always should have been. Once the proper color returned, those same eyes grew in shock as they stared into coal black orbs and felt lips solidly pressed against their own.

'_Sa-Sasuke?_'

Relieved that his love had come back, the pain finally took him over, and he let his eyes close and his mind drifted into nothingness.

xXx

Sasuke twitched groggily.

"**Sa-Sasuke...?"**

_Raging flames raking across Sasuke's porcelain skin._

A soft beeping noise echoed around him.

_The flesh of his lips blistering with heat._

"**Please, Sasuke..."**

A pressure weighed against his hip.

_'Naruto, don't leave me now that I've finally come back to you!' _

A set of fingers stroked across his cheek.

"**Stay with me... Please, Sasuke..."**

_'Naruto, Stay with me! I love you!' _

"**I love you."**

Lavender eyelids pulled back, revealing obsidian eyes. Darkness. Everywhere was darkness.

"Sasuke?" A voice cried out softly. A voice so familiar and soft and beautiful the raven instantly became terrified. _'No! Not Naruto! Not him! He can't have died too! No! He doesn't deserve to die!'_

"Sasuke, can you hear me?" Naruto's voice echoed slightly in his ears and, with great trepidation, he turned his head to look into a pair of sapphires glinting in the darkness. The angel who claimed those eyes let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God."

"No." Sasuke's voice was harsh and scratchy.

Naruto looked at the pale teen with confusion. "No?"

"You can't be dead too." Sasuke softly whimpered.

"Dead?" Again, the blond's face contorted in uncertainty until he caught on. "Oh, God. No, Sasuke. I'm not dead and neither are you." He smiled down at his former team-mate. "You're in the hospital. It's a little passed midnight. That's why it's so dark."

Sasuke's eyebrows knit together, "Really?"

Naruto's smile grew. "Yeah, Teme. I promise."

"Wow... Then... why? I mean, why am I still alive?" Sasuke mumbled, trying to figure it out in his head.

"Oh," Naruto chuckled, mostly from the giddiness he felt knowing Sasuke was awake and talking, "Sakura-chan was close and she had you healed up in no time."

"No. I mean, why haven't they executed me yet? Or were they waiting until I woke up?"

Naruto's smile and giddy attitude fell. "You think I'd let them execute you?" He cried, utterly dumbfounded. "Besides, 12 ANBU gave statements that you nearly died to stop me from loosing control. You saved the VILLAGE!"

Sasuke sighed. "Maybe, but it wasn't my intent."

"What are you talking about?"

"Honestly, I couldn't have cared less about what happened to the village at the time." Sasuke said quietly. He came all this way for one reason and one reason only. And now seemed as good a time as any to do it. He looked straight into Naruto's azure eyes, saying, "I just wanted to save you. I couldn't lose you after I had finally realized my own stupidity and come back. Though, that's no more than I deserve. Still, I couldn't let you die."

The blond's gaze was fixed on Sasuke's face. "Sasuke..."

"I came back for you, Naruto." He whispered, reaching a pale hand out to stroke Naruto's sun-kissed cheek.

The tan teen gasped, feeling Sasuke's calloused fingers on his skin. "Sa...Sasuke..."

The hand resting on Naruto's face shook slightly. "N-Naruto, forgive me." A tear rolled out from a black eye. "I know I don't deserve it but, please, I'm begging you, please forgive me! I'm so sorry! For everything." That single tear became two, then three and then a torrent of salty water was flowing down his cheeks. "Naruto, I'm sorry. I love you. I'm sorry! I'm sorry... I'm sorry... Sorry... sorry... sor-" His pitiful cries stopped abruptly as he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his shoulders and pull him into the blond's chest.

"Sasuke, stop. I've forgiven you. I forgive you. Please, don't cry." Naruto's voice was soft and gentle as were his touches as he rubbed soothing circles into the skin of Sasuke's back. "Don't cry anymore. I love you too."

Sasuke gasped sharply. "N-Naru...to...?"

The blond pulled back to look lovingly into Sasuke's dark eyes. "Don't cry, okay? I'm not letting go of you ever again." He said smiling.

"Naruto..." Sasuke launched himself forward, pressing his lips against the blond's. Naruto eagerly met his kiss, pulling their bodies close.

Not wanting to push Sasuke's still healing body too far, Naruto disconnected their lips. "Easy, Teme. There's plenty of time for that." He chuckled softly. "For now, rest a little longer." He leaned back, intending to fall into the chair he had made his bed for the past five days, but Sasuke gripped tightly to his shirt. The raven refused to look into those electric blue eyes, keeping his gaze trained on his hands.

Surprised at first, Naruto smiled down at the pale teen on the bed. "Move over, Teme." He smiled as Sasuke scooted over, making room for the blond on the stiff mattress. Naruto tucked the two of them under the thin blankets and wrapped the avenger in his arms. "Now, get some rest. I'm not going anywhere." He promised, pulling Sasuke to his chest.

'_I love you, Sasuke._'

'_I love you, Naruto.'_

xXx

Sasuke stared into the mirror, examining the reflection of his naked form. Sakura had skillfully healed the worst of his burns, namely those on his lips, hands, and legs. However, small scars remained on his arms, chest and, sadly, the medics had been unable to save the sight of his right eye. A white eye-patch was placed over the now clouded orb.

He jumped a little when he felt strong arms wrap around his abdomen.

"Stop obsessing over them, Teme." The blond smirked, pressing his lips to the teen's pale neck. "They make you look even sexier." His hot breath sent shivers down Sasuke's spine.

"Naru- hah...!" The raven's breath caught in his throat as his blond's mouth traveled along Sasuke's alabaster skin from his throat to his shoulder and down the ridges of his spinal column. "Ohh... Narut- Aaaah!" He cried as the blue-eyed teen bit down on the skin of his hip. Naruto gripped his lover's opalescent thighs, rubbing circles into the flesh.

Sasuke threw his hands up to either side of the wall-mounted mirror, bracing himself against the waves of pleasure Naruto was delivering.

"D-Dobe...! Oh, God!" Sasuke let out a short yelp as Naruto's tongue dipped into his puckered entrance. "F-fuck, Naru!"

"Is that what you want, Sas?" Naruto smirked against the wrinkled flesh.

Sasuke let out a quaking breath. "I-I've g-got a m-mi-mission, Naruto. W-we can't...!"

Naruto chuckled and placed a kiss against the winking hole, ripping a sharp sigh from the raven. "A little motivation to come home quickly, then." He whispered huskily, giving the round flesh to the side of the entrance a light nip, and sauntered into the bathroom to take a shower.

"D-Damn you. You're such a fucking cock-tease." Sasuke growled as he reluctantly forced himself to calm down and get dressed into his ANBU uniform.

Despite the 'Sound' issues, Sasuke had quickly progressed up the shinobi ranks. Within just one year of his return, he had been promoted to ANBU.

It had been difficult, at first, getting accustomed to only having the use of one eye. Fortunately, Naruto had been more than willing to resume their childhood ritual of sparring daily. The difference was that, now, it was Sasuke who often found himself on his back with a kunai at his throat. If he wasn't paying attention, he would run straight into a tree. It had taken him a full month of work to get used to his new perspective.

His latest mission was the capture of a B class criminal who was hiding out in Lightning. The estimated time it would take to complete was a month. Sasuke was well aware that it could take longer than that and he was hating to think about every moment he'd have to be without Naruto's deft touch. They had spent most of the day before indulging in one another.

Unfortunately, Naruto had begun his training with Tsunade as he prepared to take his role as her successor; the official date for his 'coronation' was in two months. For this very reason, he had been taken out of active duty as a shinobi. Instead, he spent his days helping the Godaime in her daily duties. What this actually amounted to was filling out all of her paperwork while she slept on the couch in the corner.

Though Tsunade enjoyed getting a break from the relentless influx of bureaucratic nonsense, she still recognized the toll it took on the enigmatic blond. She also knew how much he hated being away from Sasuke. He could not join him on missions and, when the raven WAS at home, Naruto was often stuck in the Hokage's office, reading over reports all night long. However, this was the job of the Hokage. She could not let him off the hook just because he wasn't officially the Rokudaime yet.

xXx

Naruto stood under strong jets of water, forcing himself to stay quiet while camouflaged tears flowed down his cheeks. He knew it was silly for him to get so worked up, but he couldn't help it. He had had to beg and plead for Tsunade to let him have the day before off while Sasuke was home. For the first time in his life, he was doubting if he could handle the job of Hokage. It was his life-long dream, yet, it was costing him so much time with Sasuke. Time they needed to catch up on. What would it be like once Naruto was the Sixth? Would he have LESS time to spend with his boyfriend? Would he get selfish and hold Sasuke back from certain missions so they could be together?

He looked up, not knowing how he ended up crouched on the cold stone floor, as Sasuke walked into the bathroom, pulling back the curtain to reveal his huddling form.

"Naruto." The raven sighed as he fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around his crying lover. Sasuke's armor became slightly soaked as he held Naruto close. He didn't care.

"I h-hate being away f-from you." The blond sobbed, tucking his face into the crook of Sasuke's neck. "I miss you s-so much!"

Sasuke ran his fingers through wet yellow hair. "Shh..." He hushed. "I'll be back before you know it, Dobe. I promise." He pulled back, giving his most important person a tender kiss, and said, "I love you, Naruto."

"I love you, Sasuke."

The raven helped lift his boyfriend from the floor and gave him one more tight embrace before leaving for his long-term mission.

Naruto pulled himself together, turning off the water of the shower and he stepped out into the bedroom to get dressed, shaking his hair dry. Within minutes, he was dressed and heading to the kitchen. As he reached to turn on the burner to make himself breakfast, a loud explosion thundered through the village, echoing out from the gates. Without a second thought, the blonde sprang into action, making his way to the epicenter of the erupting chaos.

He was half-way to the gates when he sensed an unfamiliar chakra moving quickly towards him. He spun on his heel to catch a glimpse of scraggly brown hair and a vicious, dark grin.

xXx

_'Something's wrong. Those ninja were shamefully weak but the explosive was sophisticated... why would they set people at us who would obviously fail?'_ Sasuke thought as he wiped a small amount of blood from his cheek.

"Neji!" He shouted over his shoulder. The gray-eyed man nodded in reply. "Where is the Fifth?"

"She's safe. She'd barely moved from her desk once it was done. It didn't take three minutes."

"I don't like this..." He hummed.

Again, Neji nodded.

'_If the Hokage's fine then... SHIT!'_ He quickly shot off toward the Uchiha compound.

He only had to run for a matter of seconds by the time he came across the blond, covered in blood, striking down a nameless Nin. As the man tumbled unceremoniously to the ground, Naruto's chest rose and fell rapidly. Before Sasuke could register what had happened, he found himself rushing forward to catch the blood-drenched blond.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried, cupping his lover's face. "Naru, open your eyes!"

The tan skin began to pale slightly.

"Naru! Naru, look at me!" He shook the blond's shoulders slightly. When he received no response, he rushed off quickly to the hospital.

_'Damn it, you stupid fox! What are you waiting for?'_ He mentally growled. _'Hurry up and heal him!_'

Sasuke rushed through the doors of the hospital, thanking every god he could think of that the fight had been an easy one and the medics were mostly free.

"Sakura!" He bellowed.

The stars seemed to be in their favor as the pink-haired woman had finished her paperwork only seconds before.

Sakura ran up to them, shouting, "What happened?" as she directed Sasuke to a room while she called for assistance. Sasuke laid his lover out on the table and the room quickly filled with medical personnel.

"Sasuke, I need you to go outside!" His former stalker cried as she began to cut open Naruto's blood-soaked shirt.

"I'm not going anywhere!" He growled.

Sakura snapped her head up in frustration. "Damn it, Sasuke! Let me do my job and save him instead of **arguing with me!**"

Unable to dispute that, Sasuke begrudgingly made his way out of the small operating room. As he turned out of the door, he threw a look back at his unconscious love.

'_Please, Kyuubi. Please, don't let him die. I love him and he's just about to get his dream fulfilled.' _

_'Please, Naruto. Stay with me._'

xXx

After only an hour, Sakura came out to inform Sasuke that Naruto had healed beautifully and would be awake soon. The raven made sure to have her alert Tsunade and Neji that he would not be going anywhere that day. After thanking her whole-heartedly, Sasuke made his way into the room they had the blond set up in.

The Uchiha pulled a chair to Naruto's side and planted himself in it. He took a caramel-colored hand in his own pale one, caressing the soft skin with his thumb. He let out a sigh as he watched Naruto's contented expression. "Thank you." He whispered. "Thank you, Kyuubi, for healing him. Thank you, Naruto, for not leaving me. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"It'd take a lot more than that little prick to get rid of me."

"Naru!" Sasuke gasped loudly.

Naruto simply chuckled quietly. "Hey Sas."

"Fuck, Naruto." Sasuke growled. "Don't you EVER scare me like that again!"

The blond just smiled up at his lover. "Have a little faith in me, Teme."

The raven let out a long sigh. "I do. I'm sorry. I just..." His face contorted in insecurity for a moment before he pulled the hand he was holding to his lips, kissing it briefly. "After the incident last year... I wasn't sure how helpful the fox would be."

Naruto brought his unclaimed hand to his boyfriend's face. "I know it's tough to believe, but Kyuubi isn't really mad about not getting out. Did she want to? Sure! I had been so exhausted and my birthday wasn't far off. The stress of it all left me too weak. It was like leaving the door to a lion's cage slightly ajar. She couldn't help but try and escape. Nevertheless, she still kinda likes me. She even feels -a little- bad for hurting me that day. After all this time, she's come to see me as, sort of, her kit. That's what she calls me. 'Kit'." He laughed brightly before continuing. "I'm sorry for scaring you. I'm fine. I promise."

Sasuke took a deep breath to calm himself. "Okay."

Naruto's eyes took on a mischievous glint. "Hey, Sas." He hummed, dusting his lips across those of his pale lover. "Something's wrong."

"O-o-oh?" The raven stuttered, caught up in the sensation of his dobe's fleeting touch.

The fox nodded. "If I'm stuck in a bed, it should be because you've fucked me so hard and for so long I can't move."

Sasuke audibly gulped as a single drop of sweat pearled up on his forehead. "I'll talk to Tsunade." He said, rushing out the door to find the Godaime.

xXx

The young couple tumbled into their house, tearing clothes from their partner's body. As soon as the door closed, Sasuke had Naruto roughly pressed against the wall. He ran his tongue across the blond's lips, begging for entrance which was instantaneously given. Their warm tongues met in a heated dance, not a battle for dominance but a mutual, desperate need.

"Fuck, Sas!" Naruto gasped loudly as his lover nipped and lapped at his jaw line.

"We're getting there." Sasuke chuckled as he bit down hard below Naruto's ear, ripping a scream from the blond.

Naruto's body shook with violent pleasure, throwing his arms around the Uchiha's neck.

"Naru." Sasuke moaned against his lover's pulse-point. "I can't wait. Next time, we'll make-love, but I need to have you. Now!"

Naruto nodded at the same moment as his lover ripped his clothes off. When fingers were placed at his mouth, he sucked them in, coating them in saliva.

Once satisfied with the lubrication of the digits, Sasuke pulled them from his lover's mouth and drew them down to Naruto's entrance.

"Ready?" The blond nodded, taking a deep breath as Sasuke sank a finger into the puckered entrance. Naruto took a small, sharp breath but quickly calmed himself. Noting his dobe's relaxed muscles, the raven added a second finger. Despite the many times they had made love, Naruto still seemed to be as tight as their first time together. After a few pumps of his hand, Sasuke deemed the passage ready for a third finger.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried as the pyramid of digits stabbed at his prostate. "Fuck me! Fuck me, NOW!"

Needing no more encouragement, the Uchiha pulled his stiff, erect member from the confines of his pants, and drove it into the stretched channel.

"SASUKE!" Naruto moaned loudly.

"Damn, Naru." Sasuke huffed, holding still as possible for his lover. "How are y-you alw-ways so T-TIGHT?"

Naruto rolled his hips, saying, "M-move, Sas!"

Unbridled at last, Sasuke began to drive frantically into the constrictive canal. With each thrust, Naruto cried out in ecstasy.

"F-f-fuck, N-Naru!" Sasuke groaned between pulses.

"Gah... Haah!" Moaned the blond. Needing more of his lover, he wrapped his legs tightly around Sasuke's hips, giving the raven greater access. "Sa-Ahh!" He screamed as Sasuke struck his prostate viciously.

'_Found you._'

It seemed like the exquisite torture had been going on for days as his most sensitive bundle of nerves continued to be abused. "S-Sas! I-I c-c-can't t-take any m-more!" The delicious friction was driving him mad!

"H-hold on, L-Love."

"Gya-ahh!" The blond exclaimed, desperately clinging to Sasuke and his wavering control.

Just a handful of powerful, sharp jerks and Sasuke whispered huskily into his love's ear, "Cum for me."

With a shrill, echoing scream of the raven's name, Naruto came violently between them.

Feeling the blond's walls clamp down on him, Sasuke released with a loud moan of, "Naruto!" Holding tightly to each other, they rode out their respective orgasms.

"God... I... love you... SO much..." The blond panted.

"I... love you too... Naru." Came the out-of-breath reply.

As his heart rate began to slow down and return to normal, Naruto looked over at his lover.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

...

"Please, make love to me."

Sasuke turned his head to look into sapphire eyes which glowed with pleading and tenderness. Smiling contentedly at his blond, he slipped one arm below Naruto's shoulder blades and the other beneath his knees, lifting the kitsune off the wooden floor. He cradled his love in his arms while the blond gripped the back of Sasuke's neck and tucked into the raven's embrace. Upon reaching the bedroom, Sasuke placed Naruto softly on the plush bed-covers. Naruto's blond hair splayed out across the dark green pillows and his sun-kissed skin flushed with hues of pink and red.

'_He chose me... Of all the people in this world, he chose ME._' Sasuke thought with reverence as he crawled to hover over his beloved. As he stared into two deep blue oceans, he ran his knuckles across a scarred, tan cheek.

"Naruto, I love you."

Naruto ran his fingers delicately over the soft skin of Sasuke's arms. "I love you too, Sasuke."

The Uchiha stared into his love's eyes with his one. "You're so beautiful."

Naruto smiled and reached up, pulling the white eye-patch from his lover's face. "So are you." As the scarred skin around Sasuke's right eye was unveiled, Naruto leaned up, placing delicate kisses all over the marred area. "Every time I see your eyes, I remember what you gave up for me. Every single scar reminds me of how much you love me."

Sasuke turned his head, meeting Naruto lips in a chaste kiss. "I'd gladly do it again." He whispered before claiming the fox's mouth once more.

Unlike the last time, they silently agreed that they wanted to make this last. This round would be tender and passionate. This would be a physical manifestation of their pure adoration for the other.

Fingers dusted across exposed flesh. Tongues entwined while limbs encircled. Kisses were peppered across faces. Whispered sweet nothings filled the air. Marble and Topaz skin twisted together in elegant arches. Two bodies became one as moans echoed throughout the bedroom.

Naruto's shivering form clung to that of his lover, his head tucked into an alabaster neck.

"I love you. Naruto, I love you." Sasuke whispered into the blond's ear as he rolled his hips, plunging deeper into the blond.

Full lips pressed into a pale shoulder. "I'm yours, Sasuke. Always."

Precious, intimate flesh caressed each other, sending pleasure radiating out to fingers and toes. Their two bodies were wracked with overwhelming sensation. Nothing was hurried. Nothing was rough. Nothing was aggressive or animalistic. Their motions together were pure and they honored their passion as sacred.

"N-Naruto..." Sasuke huffed. "I... I'm c-close."

"M-m-me too."

As they neared completion, the two embraced tightly, pressing their lips together in a fervent kiss. With a final collision of hips, they separated, crying their lover's name to the heavens.

Minutes later, Naruto found himself wrapped in Sasuke's arms while they brought their breathing back to normal.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered, gently pressing his lips to Naruto's forehead.

"Hmm?" Came the reply.

"Can I ask you something?"

The blond nodded. "Anything."

Sasuke reached over, opening the drawer of his end-table and retrieved a small box. Turning back to his love, he presented the black velvet case to the blond. Naruto's eyes grew wide and he looked up into Sasuke's; one slate, the other onyx.

"Naruto," He said, speaking as if in prayer, "You are my everything. My reason to live. My most important person. I love you with everything I am." As he spoke, he opened the box and revealed a simple titanium band with a small opal flanked by two rubies. "I will always protect you. Will you marry me?"

Stunned by the beauty of the ring, tears welled up in sky-blue eyes. Unable to form words, Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke's neck, nodding furiously as beads of salt-water coursed down his face. Euphoric, Sasuke wrapped Naruto into a tight embrace. After a few minutes of basking in the glow of one another, Sasuke pulled back, took Naruto's left hand and slipped the band onto his third finger.

xXx

"_Tousan_!" The twins waved to Sasuke from the porch. "_Okaeri!_"

The raven smiled warmly at his son and daughter. "Where's Papa?"

"Inside. He's in the kitchen with Iruka-jiichan." Michio smiled, holding his sister's hand.

"Iruka-Jiichan brought us new Kimono for the festival next week!" Yukiko cried, her sky-blue eyes gleaming with excitement. Sasuke leaned down, kissing them each on the top of their heads, and then led them inside the house.

Sasuke left his children in the dining room, and went to meet his husband in the kitchen. There he found the blond working away at dinner. With a contented smile, he wrapped his arms around Naruto's torso.

"_Tadaima._" He hummed into his love's ear.

Naruto leaned his head back to rest on Sasuke's shoulder. He turned his head slightly, pressing his lips against the pale ANBU's neck. "_Okaeri._"

xXx

**-||- Thank you for reading. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as I enjoyed writing it. If you feel so inclined, please leave me a message! -||-**


End file.
